Return of the Timelord
by Shutupmrshudson
Summary: The Doctor was alone, he had destroyed all Timelords; or so he thought. TenxRose
1. Chapter 1

"Dooooctor!" Rose chimed from underneath the mainframe of the Tardis. "I need your help!"  
>"With what?! I'm a bit busy!" the Doctor yelled back<br>"Doctor, please it's too heavy!"  
>The Doctor huffs from the other room and puts down all the scrap metal he was rummaging through. When he drops down under the Tardis with Rose she's holding a small teddy bear with a giant grin on her face,<br>"Happy Valentines day!"  
>Rose swiftly runs up for a hug but is interrupted by the Doctors soft voice.<br>"What's Valentines day?" He asks in confusion  
>Rose is silent, this was quite inelegant. She knew there was no, per say, time, in the Tardis, but she was keeping track of the days on a calender from the day she left earth. How could someone not know what Valentines day was, Alien or not.<br>"I only joking!" The Doctor blurts and pulls a rose out of his coat pocket, "Rose for my Rose?"  
>"Don't mind if I do!" Rose says as she plucks the rose from The Doctors hand and hugs him.<br>"What were you doing up there anyway?" Rose asks as she climbs back up to the centre of the Tardis.  
>"Just rummaging through some old rubbish in the back room. I have a surprise for you."<br>"You do?" Rose wonders in anticipation.  
>The Doctor just grins and starts pushing buttons and pulling levers. The Tardis shakes them up and Rose falls into the Doctor laughing.<br>"Where are we going?" She shouts over the rumble of the Tardis.  
>"Spoilers!" the Doctor looks down and winks.<br>When everything calms down and the Tardis has landed they remove their arms from each others grasp.  
>"Get your coat, it's going to be a bit nippy out there."<br>Rose blissfully prances into the back room and prehends her coat. ambulating towards the Doctor slipping on her coat, she grabs his hand and pulls him along out the doors.  
>Her purple floral boots crunch against the snow as she looks out into the incipient terrain. Light blue ice buildings line the horizon, covered with the lightest white of snow to ever brisk her warm cheeks. She reaches down to feel the snow and cups up a handful. The snow doesn't feel much like snow as it should, it feels silky to the touch.<br>"Doctor what is this?"  
>"That my dear wonderful Rose is the snow of parnympha, said to be the most resplendent planet in the universe." The Doctor responds.<br>"Who lives here?"  
>"Well, everyone. All species and cultures are welcome; this is not only the most beautiful sight this planet can only be filled with the most beautiful and kind hearted of creatures."<br>"Wow..." Rose said in wonder starting to walk towards the centre of the city, eyes glistening as she looks around.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor takes Rose's hand and pulls her off as they run to the magnificent city in the distance.

snow covers the entrance gate, with more piling on every second. Rose holds onto the bars of the gate and looks through.

"Doctor, is this a joke?" she says bluntly.

"No," he commenced in confusion "what do you m-"

The Doctor's eyes widen and his mouth hangs open with the whisper of the last unsaid word still stuck to his lips. His eyes engulf the vacuous city as he pushes open the gate, snow falling off and piling on the ground. The gate crashes when thoroughly opens echoing through the ghost city.

"It's not possible..." the Doctor trails on, his white trainers crunching against the pristine snow.

"What happened to everyone?"

"I don't know, and I don't like not knowing." The Doctor looks straight ahead with an eerie glare.

In the distance the couple hear a glass shattering scream.

"HELP!"

The two sprint off in the direction of the voice. When they arrive they see a woman keeled down in front of another holding a sword to the kneeling woman's neck. They hear some inaudible threatening whispers emanating from the one holding the sword. She's got long black stringy hair and pale skin covered with dirt.  
>"HEY!" The Doctor yells out, "<em>WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"<em>  
>The woman with the sword looked up and the one kneeling quickly stutters to her feet and runs off. The peculiar woman holds the sword up and walks towards the Doctor, he points the sonic screw driver at her.<br>The woman looks startled and says "Don't come any closer, _you'll regret it."_  
>"Someone threatening another without reason? Oh I don't think I will."<br>"You act so tough man, but I could make you scuttle with two silly syllables."  
>"And what's that?" The Doctor scoffs<br>"_TimeLord."_ The woman stares at him with such intensity Rose backs up a little.  
>The Doctor stares for a moment and put a his hands on his knees. He lets his head fall and commences to laugh. As his laughing proceedingly gets louder and louder he says "You're an absolute loon."<br>The woman just stands there in awe, most run and hide. Who is this man?  
>"You <em>actually <em>think I would believe that? _You're ridiculous!"_ He says laughing a scarcely harder.  
>"Why are you laughing? Who <em>are <em>you?"  
>"I'm the Doctor. <em>Last <em>of the Timelords." His smile fades with is words, "Who's scuttling now, darling?"  
>The woman just stands there, lips pursed. Her sword slowly falls as she whispers<br>_"No more."_


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you say?" the Doctor was stunned.

"No more. You're the Doctor. The infamous Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"The man who tried to destroy Gallifrey."

"Tried?"

"Don't be ridiculous Doctor, did you really think you could ravage the most potent species ever to subsist?" She laughed a little, "We've been looking for you Doctor."

"Doctor, I don't understand," Rose puts her hand on his shoulder, "I thought you were the last of your kind."

"I am" Everything was silent, she just stood there analyzing him. So many things were running through the Doctor's head. He remembered making the decision to culminate the Time War, to end the Timelords forever. This woman, she knew things, things she would only know if she were there.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked the lady, breaking the silence.

"That's what I came here to find out."

"Well obviously you know something, HOLDING A SWORD TO AN INNOCENT WOMANS THROAT!" The Doctor's voice raised with his anger.

"Doctor, don't yell at me! I'm on your side; I'm just trying to figure out what happened here!"

"Really?! Then tell me; tell me how you are here, because I did. I killed you all. You shouldn't be here!" The Doctor's eyes began to swell. He took a moment and then commenced speaking again with a terrifying glare, "Now, you're going to tell me your designation, then you are going to tell me how you are here, " The Doctor stepped forward, almost spitting his words, "Then, after you have properly answered everything, you are going to go back to where you came from and forget about this planet. Do you understand?" She nodded.

Rose Sat on a rock near by listening to them banter back and forth. She wasn't sure whether to be frightened or angry like the Doctor, but she wasn't; she was intrigued. Rose emerged from her thoughts And concentrated on their conversation.

"My name is Naima," _Lie_ the Doctor thought, but kept listening. "I honestly did come here to find out why the population has dispersed." Lie he could tell.

"Look-" the Doctor said interrupting her "when I said you're going to tell me what I want to know, I meant tell me the truth." His glare never left her.

"You always knew when I was lying." She looked up at him with empty, sad eyes, drained of all existing tears long ago.

"Doctor, you know her?" Rose said jumping up from the rock.

"No I Don't"

"Chrystha... My name is Chrystha." She said abruptly but faded with her name. The Doctor slowly looked away from Rose and to the woman who had her head down, his eyes started to tear up.

"Stop."

"Doctor, I-"

"Stop it; STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" The Doctor began to break down, falling to the ground, snow crunching under his knees. The Doctor was crying. Rose was absolutely astonished, she had never seen him cry before especially not this severely.

"What did you say? What did you do?!" Rose marginally shouted.

"I'm his daughter." Rose stepped back in shock.

"NO, NO YOU'RE NOT. My daughter died along with the rest of my family." the Doctor stood up wiping his face with his arm, "I don't know who you are or where you're getting your information, but you need to leave- Leave this planet, leave me."

"Doctor," She began, edging towards him, "I regenerated. Mother knew what you were going to try to do and sent me away. I crashed here and almost died so I regenerated."

The Doctor turned to her, hoisted her head by her chin and looked into her eyes. "Chrissy?" a tear fell down his cheek as he swept her up into a hug. "Chrystha..." his voice trailed.


End file.
